


rituals and pleasure

by hyunchans



Series: hyunchans' cc requests [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood As Lube, Bloodplay, Cannibalism, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, God Complex Seungmin, Gore, Horror, I guess this is horror?, Knifeplay, M/M, Smut, Toxic Relationships, Unprotected Sex, dark themes, violence tag for blood and cutting of skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchans/pseuds/hyunchans
Summary: seungmin was once told never to mix his ritual with pleasure. when chan seeks out the truth and presents himself in front of his boyfriend with a knife... who is he to resist temptation?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin
Series: hyunchans' cc requests [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048648
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	rituals and pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [8BitSkeleton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BitSkeleton/gifts).



> **cc request: i've been thinking about cannibal seungmin with chan slowly realizing who he is. and by the time he realizes what seungmin is, he's already too deep into the fascination with seungmin's power (especially over him/his life). and with seungmin's god complex, chan falls deeper into him. you don't have to write the whole thing! this is just setting up the scene for when, one night, chan brings a knife into the bedroom. it is so dangerous because seungmin is so hard to read. and chan asks him to cut him wherever he thinks he would taste the best. and seungmin does so! and it's such a mess of blood but chan can't stop thanking him and moaning and crying underneath his blade....**
> 
> reminder: this is a work of fiction and the in no ways represents how i view the names used in real life. this is inspiration. please do not proceed if the tags are not your cup of tea. if they are - enjoy your time!

Chan had always had a sneaking suspicion that there was more to Seungmin than met the eye. He had interesting habits and routines that dare anybody try and sway him from following. Chan had learned this the hard way one year when he was begging day after day that Seungmin came on holiday with him back to Australia to meet his family. Seungmin had left him alone in the apartment for a week, making him seriously consider if their relationship was over or not. Chan had to cancel his plans, too upset to bear telling his parents his boyfriend had left him because he didn’t want to meet them. Seungmin had returned on the following Monday as if he’d never left in the first place. 

Chan was so used to easily submitting to his boyfriend that he put it down to his God Complex, and honestly? Chan fucking loved it. He loved feeling like he was only here to serve Seungmin’s needs, that he was merely a pawn that Seungmin played when needed.

More than anything, he was used to being psychoanalyzed by his boyfriend. He’d never really questioned it to begin with and it was all because of Seungmin’s charm. Yes, he had a God Complex but Chan was still so entranced, so deeply fascinated in everything that made Seungmin _Seungmin,_ that he would ignore every single one of the red flags that had been presented to him. 

The first one, was when Chan accidentally opened a letter regarding a property that Seungmin owned that wasn’t the apartment that they shared.

_“Oh. That's the family home I inherited, I plan to take you there one day in the future.”_

It was all Seungmin said about the property. He didn’t care that Chan knew the address, had no clue Chan drove all the way there to get a sneak peek. He was disappointed, to say the least when the property he rolled up in front of was decrepit, barely inhabitable. 

The second, was when Chan called his clinic and asked the receptionist if she could ask what time Seungmin would be home. She said he never came to work that day. When Seungmin had left the apartment that morning he’d stressed the urgency of getting to work on time and that he had a big day ahead of him.

Chan never bothered to question him.

The third, if not the strongest final push was when Seungmin had left out his work clothes. He’d claimed he’d gone to the gym after work and had entered the shower the second he arrived home. Seungmin saw his white blazer poking out of his bag and when he unzipped it… The smell and colour of the blood that caked it was rancid, the most pungent thing that had ever filled his nostrils.

Chan decided to do what he never thought he would the following day. He waited outside Seungmin’s work, far enough away that his boyfriend wouldn’t spot him. When he exited the clinic's front doors, he could already tell something was off. He walked the opposite way to the train station and instead began walking toward the bus-stop. 

Seungmin _never_ took the bus.

Chan maneuvered his way to the bus stop, adjusting his scarf and hat to ensure his identity wouldn’t be revealed. He stayed far away, watched as Seungmin boarded the bus, and looked out the window until he raced on board. 

The bus ride took them to a rural area, just outside a popular hiking trail. Chan waited until Seungmin was halfway near the trailhead until he got off the bus, hanging around by the stop and watching from a distance. He watched as Seungmin hoisted the pack on his bag over his shoulders, not even looking back once to see if anyone was following him. Chan began to walk towards the trailhead, every sound of his shoes connecting with the gravel deafening his ears.

Chan never made it up the trail. He turned on his heel right before the entrance, scampering away and hoping that the next bus would be there soon. Seungmin never returned home before Chan fell asleep that night. 

When Chan woke up the next morning, Seungmin was by his side. He smelt like fresh lavender - a sign he's showered when he’d finally returned home. Chan would usually reach out and cuddle into him, preparing for some gentle morning sex. Yet, the first thing on his mind that morning was checking the news.

A hiker was found dead on the trail last night - organs removed too skillfully to be the work of an animal.

Chan knew. 

❅

Chan had wandered into the kitchen on the pretense that he was going to fetch Seungmin a snack after such a long, hard day at work. He was indeed fetching him a snack - but not the snack that his boyfriend had in mind. Chan was done, he was fed up of wondering if he was right or not about Seungmin’s disposition. He had to act on it, he _needed_ to. His hand danced along the knife block that belonged behind the stove, being careful to pick out the blade he deemed best for Seungmin to use.

He had selected one of Seungmin’s favorites - the Shun Premier Chef’s Knife. It was eight inches of super-steel, with sixty-eight layers of Damascus cladding. Handcrafted in Japan, the handle is contoured Pakkawood - a statement walnut finish, shaped to offer only the utmost comfort and control. It was worth two hundred and twenty-five dollars and was the last item Chan had surprise gifted his boyfriend. Seungmin was well off, but Chan still enjoyed the act of gift-giving and the devotion he hoped it showed. 

Seungmin glances up at him from his spot among the covers, eyes glazing over Chan’s waist where his hands were stuffed behind his back.

“No snack?” he asked as he returned his eyes back to the book he had begun reading. 

Chan crawled onto the bed, using his free hand to pluck the book from Seungmin’s hand and toss it aside. His boyfriend’s eyebrows furrowed and his mouth twitched at such a sudden, and out of character act. In a way it was defiance, and Seungmin did not let defiance slide. 

“Hold out your hands,” Chan whispered, tongue darting out to wet his lips as he sat on Seungmin’s thighs. Seungmin was intrigued, though extremely analytical. His eyes peered at the arm Chan had behind his back, and began to run through his mind what item he might be holding. It had to be light, easy enough to conceal completely behind his torso. 

It was unsettling, and not much could cause Seungmin to feel on edge. Chan was doing extremely well at succeeding. His boyfriend shifted in his spot on his thighs and Seungmin cupped his cheeks with both hands. Chan keened at the touch, pressing his nose into his palm and inhaling deeply. He sighed and the air blew directly at his nostrils, closing his eyes as he leaned in towards his boyfriend’s mouth.

He smelt of parsley and thyme, eerily similar to the infusion he fed to only the most delectable bodies. The scent was so strong that Chan must have spent the whole day chugging back the infusion while he was tending to his clients. He smelt something else, similar to fresh oysters and fuck - was it intoxicating. 

Seungmin was impressed. 

His head cocked to the side and Chan grinned as he pressed his lips against his. Chan was burning hot, his skin even had a light slick over his bare muscles on his arms. Seungmin pressed his lips back against his with more passion, letting himself seemingly get lost in the embrace. His hand curled around Chan’s neck, pressing gently around his throat before snaking down his back. Chan slipped his tongue between his lips and let out a breathy moan as Seungmin sucked his tongue deeper inside of his mouth.

Just as Seungmin was about to pluck whatever it was Chan had behind his back, he presented his concealed hand in front of him, promptly breaking apart from the kiss Seungmin had embraced him in. 

“I want you to cut me,” Chan drawled as he made sure to lock eyes with his boyfriend, “Wherever you think I taste best.”

Something flashed in Seungmin’s eyes, like darkness took over him at the invitation. His boyfriend craned his neck, tongue darting out over his bottom lips as he took the knife from Chan’s hand.

“Why aren’t you scared?”

Chan rolled off him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him on top of him. Seungmin straddled his hips, balancing his weight enough so he locked Chan in place. His boyfriend may lift weights at the gym every day but Seungmin knew how to overpower him. He didn’t have the muscles to show for it but he could take him down, and much more muscular men with one swift movement. 

“I don’t know. Because I trust you,” Chan said. His pupils were dilated and his boxers did a poor job at concealing the obvious boner beneath them. It was too late now. The hunger inside of Seungmin was seemingly boiling, begging for a taste. Seungmin was never one to ignore his urges. 

“You shouldn’t,” he taunted, flexing his wrist with the knife in tow. His eyes glinted as they looked over the immaculate steel. This knife was perfect for small cuts, for all sorts of meat and fish as well as vegetables. 

It was versatile, easy to use. 

The perfect choice.

“Who's to say that now you know... I won’t make a meal out of you?” Seungmin pressed the blade to the neckline of Chan’s tank top and began to rip apart the material. A small groan rippled from Chan’s lips and Seungmin scoffed, ripping harder at the material until his torso was exposed. 

“You won’t.” Chan shrugged himself out of the ruined tank top, laying his hands above his head in submission. He was Seungmin’s, entirely his and his boyfriend _had_ to know that.

“Won’t I? Why is that Channie,” Seungmin murmured. He pressed Chan down against the mattress with one hand. The pressure caused aches to stir in his sternum, and Chan’s breath began to labor. Chan was excited, anticipating where Seungmin was going to cut him open. He needed to know if it was all just an act, if he was wrong. 

“You love me too much to discard of me.”

It would be hard to miss the glazy layer of film covering Chan’s eyes, the lust, and desire that had settled in well before he stood back inside of the bedroom. 

“What if I love you just enough to want to savor you when I deem your time is up?”

Seungmin dragged the tip of the blade up Chan’s front, pressing it against his clavicle hard enough to prick his thin skin and bring forth just a drop of blood. 

“Did you ever think of that baby? Or did it fail to cross your mind?” Seungmin pressed his index finger against it and raised it to his lips, first inhaling its scent before dragging it across his tongue. 

He released his finger with a pop and Chan whined. He was beautiful, a tasty little morsel Seungmin had been carting around for nearly two years now. He hadn’t intended to make a meal out of him, not just yet, not at all if he was being honest. But now he was presented with such an opportunity… Well, Seungmin never played with his food but this was the one time he was willing to break his one important rule.

“Why do you think you’re worthy enough all of a sudden?”

Chan’s cock ached in his pants, a painfully hard erection twitching against his tight boxers. Seungmin pressed his free hand against his length, fingers curling around his clothed girth.

“I found out, I wanted to see if you want to do to me what you’ve done to all the others.”

Chan wouldn’t shy away from holding their eye contact, tempting Seungmin further. He pressed the blade sharply into shoulder, making a shallow gash. He smiled as Chan squirmed beneath him and the way he kept his hands above his head. It was a shame Seungmin had no rope readily available.

“You’re beneath me. Right, where you belong,” Seungmin murmured. 

Chan laughed at that, at the superiority unable to be kept under control for more than five minutes. He thought he was worthy of Seungmin, he was his faithful lover the past two years, no?

“Where,” Chan began, closing his eyes as he reached down to rub his palm over the spot where precum had leaked through his boxers.

“Do you think,” he used the same hand to reach out for Seungmin’s face, pressing his palm against his lips.

“I would taste best,” he moaned as he returned his hand next to his other above his head. His shoulders ached, and he could feel small lines of blood spreading across his shoulder, crawling down his left bicep. Seungmin pulled the knife over his left nipple, pulling the blade around it with more pressure than earlier. Chan squirmed as the knife split his skin open, not deep enough to do much harm but certainly deep enough to send blood swarming to the entrance of the wound instantaneously. 

Seungmin dragged a long line underneath Chan’s clavicle, light enough to only catch the skin at certain points. Blood bloomed in tiny, pretty droplets over the skin and Chan let out another, painstakingly sexy moan.

“I was told to never mix the ritual with pleasure,” Seungmin cooed, using the tip of the knife to brush hair out of Chan’s eyes. He was pouting underneath him, like he so desperately needed Seungmin to slice him up.

“But you make it so appealing baby.”

Seungmin slid the knife over Chan’s cheek in one swift movement and seconds later blood was dripping down into the corners of his mouth. Chan ginned, breathy moans spilling over his lips as he lapped it up, causing Seungmin to bring the blade across the skin once more, this time just below the cut he had already made. Seungmin leaned down, poking out his tongue, and licked up Chan’s face from his lips up. He closed his mouth around the two cuts he’d made and began to suck, feeling the skin brush in between his teeth gave him the rush he chased after so desperately with strangers.

With Chan, it was something else entirely.

“I’ve always wondered what your heart would taste like,” Seungmin told him, slashing a parallel line over the left area of his chest above where his heart was locked inside. 

It was meant to be.

“If you survive I have a nurse on call and he’d be here in minutes.” Seungmin slashes the blade underneath his pec, marveling at how Chan just screws his eyes shut in a feeble attempt at holding back his lewd moans.

“I’m not ready to make a meal of you just yet Channie,” he said as he smashed his lips against his boyfriends. Chan wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him closer against his bloodied, cut up chest. 

Chan moans around their kiss as he says, “Good. I’m not ready to be devoured just yet.”

Seungmin feels his chest tighten. He bites down on Chan’s bottom lip before shoving his tongue inside of his mouth. Everything was warm, burning - Chan was scalding hot beneath him. Seungmin’s nightshirt was soiled with his blood, but that was tomorrow’s problem. Seungmin continued to pull the blade over his chest, lazy cuts and movements making shallow wounds that let blood spread easily over his plush skin.

Seungmin pulls his boxers down and when his fingers scramble for his hole he is met with something already plugging his hole. Tears rolled down Chan’s face as Seungmin slowly pulled the buttplug from his hole.

“You really went all out today, preparing yourself for me?” Seungmin asked. He didn’t need lube - he had the perfect stuff right in front of him. He coated a mixture of his own saliva and Chan’s blood over his fingers as he put two fingers inside of Chan. He was stretched perfectly for him, and god was Chan even warmer inside than the temperature his skin was emitting. Seungmin looked up and watched as Chan touched the cuts he’d made over his skin.

It was beautiful. He pulled off his pajama pants and spat into his palm: mixing it with more of Chan’s blood. He spread the mixture of liquids over his cock and threw his head back as the power washed over, settled in his veins. He watched Chan wildly as he writhed and moaned beneath him as he stroked himself. Seungmin swatted his hand away, roughly holding it against his side. 

Seungmin pressed his length inside of his bloody boyfriend, hungrily licking at the wounds on his face as he bottomed out. Seungmin could taste tears among the blood, and it made him all the more frenzied. 

“Please,” Chan moaned, rolling his hips up against him. Seungmin moved - thrusted deep inside of Chan as he ripped more skin on his chest with the kitchen knife. The cleanup was going to be a pain in the ass, but right now Seungmin couldn’t care less. He rolled his hips into Chan, panting over the top of him as Chan’s moans ringed in his ear.

“I’ve never fucked someone while doing this before,” he told Chan. He pressed a finger to one of the deep cuts on his chest, burrowing his finger inside. Chan gasped, followed by more cries and babbled words.

“Hurts,” Chan moaned, though the pleasure was blinding him too much to see how deep Seungmin’s finger was inside of his chest.

“Thank you,” Seungmin could make out.

_“Thank you, thank you, thank you.”_

Seungmin grinned, fucking into Chan harder and faster. His pace was brutal, balls slapping against his asshole, one firm hand separating his thighs apart as he dragged a long cut up his calf muscles. Chan’s blood was so deep in its redness, and Seungmin wanted to bathe in it. He tasted so fresh, so healthy, so moreish. Seungmin had a taste for the finer things and right now, Chan was the finest he could ever come by.

“Please, more. Close,” Chan babbled. Seungmin made a few more slashes across his chest, stomach. He was a right mess, and blood was beginning to pool underneath them. He slowed his pace, angling himself just right and Chan’s hand mistakenly closed around the blade. The blade makes a precise cut through the middle of his palm. He yelped as Seungmin timed his thrust just right, brushing the tip of his cock over his prostate. He yanked his hand off the blade, causing blood to drip everywhere.

“Making a right mess Channie,” Seungmin grunts. Sweat collected underneath his matted fringe, and he had the thought to make Chan suck it out when he was done. Chan was a mess. Babbling sweet nothings among the thank you’s that slipped between his muscles. With a few more thrusts, Chan reached his orgasm. A blinding white light flashed before his eyes and Chan had never felt more elated. The pain and pleasure that he was experiencing was incomparable to anything he’d ever experienced. White strings of cum mixed in with the blood that had covered his stomach and Seungmin rubbed his hand in it. He let go of the blade, pushing it aside and rubbed his fingers over the precise cuts he’d made over Chan’s body.

A masterpiece.

Chan was sobbing, the overstimulation the final straw. He was faint, from both the blood loss and the sex. Seungmin had to be careful, he couldn't push him too far. Seungmin growled as his own orgasm ripped through him, fucking into Chan’s hole wildly as he milked himself dry. Chan gazed up at him, fucked out and mesmerizingly pale. He smiled, reaching out for Seungmin’s cheek to pull him in for a lazy kiss.

Chan would survive another day. He was the luckiest pawn yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos or comments are greatly appreciated and help me know i'm on the right track with the content i'm creating. they really make writer's days and thanks isn't enough to use to describe how much we appreciate it ♡
> 
> links to my socials:  
> [1\. twitter](https://twitter.com/hyunchansao3) if anyone would like to follow for updates, and sneak peeks on wips and such  
> [2\. cc](https://curiouscat.qa/hyunchansao3) if you prefer anonymity! i also take requests :)


End file.
